A Very, Very Tangled Web
by Oriana Dumbledore
Summary: Decisions made concerning the lives of Harry Potter, Alexander Snape and Draco Malfoy were made fifteen years ago by three women trying to protect their children, what happens when the tangled web of lies surrounding the three boys is revealed? (SLASH)
1. Chapter One: Discoveries and Intial Reac...

Disclaimer: I own the plot line, I own Alexander Snape, Moira Snape, Rose (Moon) Snape, Lillianna McGonagall, and anything unfamiliar. JKR owns the rest including the Characters not listed above.  
  
Spoilers: All four books, don't read this if you haven't read the others, it's assumed you already know.  
  
A/N: This is a response to the "Snape's really Harry's Dad" Challenge (in a round about way that is), including my own version of what would happen should for some unearthly reason Albus Dumbledore decide to re-sort the students of Hogwarts. Both events are highly unlikely, but in my opinion make for an interesting story. This story WILL have slash in it (All my stories do) Tied into all this mess, new family members, new powers, new friendships and possibly an end to the war. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
I hope this works, let me know in your reviews, it's something I've been working on. The next chapter is EXTREMELY long, but well written I think. The first two chapters aren't going to be much fun to read, but they're detailed so that there's less confusion. I'll start having more fun with it in the third chapter, which at the moment is what I'm working on as I post this. My other stories will be updated shortly. Along with the trilogy that I have . . . which I need to post the third of yet ( Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
  
  
A Very, Very Tangled Web  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Discoveries and Initial Reactions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
  
  
The situation in Albus Dumbledore's office was one that could be summed up into four words.  
  
Complete.  
  
Udder.  
  
Total.  
  
Chaos.  
  
Currently, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, Amos Diggory, Matilda Diggory, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Oliver Wood, Stephen Wood, Heather Wood, Fleur Delacour, Aramis Delacour, Pandora Delacour, Arianna Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall, Flora Sprout, Filius Flitwick, Maureen Hooch and Poppy Pomfrey were all talking at once.  
  
Each person present had a reason for being there, several responding to an invitation to join the re-organization of the Order of the Phoenix (A group fighting Voldemort under Dumbledore's leadership). Others for matters involving Hogwarts. No one liked that Sirius Black was in the room and that Albus seemed to not care.  
  
Luckily, Albus didn't have to find a way to get everyone to shut up. A large Ministry owl came through the window and everyone quieted down to see what was going on. Albus opened the letter and read it quickly, becoming paler and paler with each word. Finally he moved on to another envelope inside the letter and read it only to become even paler if possible.  
  
With a shaky voice, and shaky hands Albus finally cleared his throat and said, "Severus, Sirius, Remus, and Minerva, stay here. The rest of you get out of my office, now. I will see you all shortly, but this needs to be taken care of immediately. Please wait on the other side of the Gargoyle, I'll be with you momentarily."  
  
No one was about to question Albus so they all left talking amongst themselves. The door closed and Albus performed the strongest silencing and locking spells he knew. Sighing he said, "Severus it would appear that I've come into information on the location of your missing wife and son."  
  
Severus dropped his head into his hands so that the rest of the room couldn't see the tears in his eyes at the mention of his wife, Rose, and their son, Alexander. Albus spoke softly when he said, "Severus when Rose and Alexander disappeared, it was apparently by choice. Rose found out two weeks later that she was pregnant again. You have a fourteen year old daughter, Moira."  
  
Sighing he said, "I'm sorry to tell you that Rose died yesterday according to the owl I've just received. Your children are both completely safe and well, I will send them portkeys to come to Hogwarts tomorrow for their safety."  
  
Sirius cleared his throat and said, "It's horrible that she's gone Headmaster, but what, exactly, does this have to do with the rest of us in this room? She's Severus's wife."  
  
Albus nodded and said, "Apparently Lily Potter and Rose Snape took matters for each of their sons safety into their own hands. I get ahead of myself though, Lily and Rose were apparently twins separated at birth to protect them from their father. Lily was placed with her older Squib born sister, Petunia, into Andrew and Violet Evans' care. While Rose was placed with the Moon family."  
  
Taking a deep breath Albus continued, "Another sister, a year older than Rose and Lily, two years younger than Petunia, at birth named Daisy, was placed with the Nott family who changed her name to Narcissa. It would appear that Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Alexander and Moira Snape are cousins, and have in common their grandparents, Lillianna McGonagall and Tom Riddle."  
  
Minerva gapped at the Wizard in front of her before fainting. Severus looked up at Albus in shock, he'd just been told that he was Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's Uncle. Through a bond that likely no one could ever know about. Sirius and Remus were both trying to comprehend this.  
  
Albus sighed and said, "It would also appear that Harry Potter is not Harry Potter and that Alexander Snape is not Alexander Snape. Lily and Rose switched children to save Alexander from his grandfather while Rose went into hiding with Harry to protect the last of the Gryffindor bloodline. Which, had either bothered to talk to their husbands they would have known was already protected as James and Severus are half-brothers. Both Harry and Alexander are under disguise spells that are deteriorating as we speak as their birthdays are one day apart."  
  
Severus looked up at Albus and said, "Are you telling me that I've been teaching my own son for the past four years? That I've belittled, ridiculed and attempted to get my own son expelled? That it's MY son Voldemort's after? And that James's little brat has been safely tucked away with my wife all these years?"  
  
Albus nodded and then looked at Sirius, "I realize this makes it odd for you considering that you are technically not the Harry we've come to know and love's godfather. It will destroy him and we will lose him to the light side if you abandon him because he's never been Harry Potter but in actuality Alexander Snape. I won't object to you getting to know the real Harry, as he is technically your godson even though he's been raised as Alexander, but you can not abandon the Harry that we know."  
  
Sirius nodded and said, "I won't. Regardless he might as well be my godson, Albus how are you planning on telling him this?"  
  
Albus shook his head and said, "I'm not sure that I should."  
  
Severus glared at the older Wizard and said, "Oh no Albus, you are telling him the truth. I will not allow you to lie to my son that way. And I'll not have Harry Potter thinking that he's my son when he's not. My daughter has the right to know about all of this as well considering the person she's been calling brother all these years is actually Harry Potter."  
  
Albus looked reluctant to agree, but finally did. The small group then discussed arrangements for Harry, Alexander and Moira to come to Hogwarts. It was decided that the three Potters, as they would now be referred to for their own safety, would have their own room to get to know one another. All three would be sent portkeys to take them directly to Albus's office the next morning.  
  
Minerva would take the three to Diagon Alley immediately to buy them their school supplies, and anything else they might need before they talked about everything. Once the three had discussed the lies they had been living, they would then be kept to Hogwarts grounds and forced to bond with Severus, Sirius and Remus. Remus would once again be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, so the three would spend time training with all three men for their own personal safety.  
  
Albus told Severus that he could tell Voldemort that the letter Albus received held information about the hiding of two other Potter children, two of the three that shared Harry's birthday. It was left unspoken that Moira would be expected to move up a year and join her brother and cousin in their fifth year.  
  
Sirius, however had yet another suggestion for training, "Should the three perhaps learn to be animaguses? It's a wonderful thing to be when running for their own safety if they need a way out that they can't provide. I know it took me, James and Pettigrew five years to do it, but with training perhaps they could do so quickly before school starts?"  
  
Albus nodded and said, "Minerva if you won't do it I'll ask Sirius to, I know how you feel about the Ministry being alerted. However this IS a war we're at here. They can register when the war is over."  
  
Minerva sighed and said, "I'll gladly train them with Black's help. But the minute this mess is over with I'm marching all three of their behinds, AND Sirius's down to the Ministry to register them officially."  
  
Albus smiled, glad they agreed. Albus then said, "I'd like to ask Harry to talk to the entire school and staff about what happened during the third task. Or to put his memories of it into a pensieve and allow the school and staff to watch. I'd rather have the pensieve, so that everyone witnesses with their own eyes what happened and can answer under Veritaserum to what they saw."  
  
Sirius blanched and said, "If you do that Albus, you have to make it sound that you don't mind if he does, and you don't mind if he doesn't. It's wrong to ask him to relive that experience by force."  
  
Severus, Remus and Minerva agreed, but also suggested ways of going about to convince him to do it subtly without forcing him to do it. That being said, Albus sat down and made three portkeys, timed to go off just after lunch tomorrow, before writing two letters.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
I know it is not often that you receive letters from me. What I have to tell you though, is very important. I received an owl today from an Aunt of yours I previously had no idea existed as your Aunt. It has come to my attention that you are most definitely not the last living Potter, and I've included the portkey attached to ensure you arrive at Hogwarts as soon as possible.  
  
Pack all your things Harry, you will not return to your Aunt and Uncle's house ever again. Should the portkey make you uneasy, I've included floo powder in yours as well. Merely make your way to Diagon Alley or the Weasley's house, shout out, "Three Broomsticks" and use the passageway to the school either through the Shrieking Shack or Honeydukes. Please use your cloak Harry, once you're in Hogsmeade.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore"  
  
  
  
"Dear Alexander and Moira,  
  
I hope that you have heard of me before, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You have both been accepted to Hogwarts and transferred as per order of your guardian. Enclosed are two portkeys that will activate shortly after your breakfast in the morning where you are. Please pack anything you wish to see again, as you'll not return wherever you are right now ever again.  
  
I am deeply sorry to hear of your Mother's death. Rose was a wonderful woman, and she will be terribly missed. I also know your Father quite well as he works as my current Potions Master. He impatiently awaits your arrival and is looking forward to meeting you both, as am I. Once again I offer my condolences, and hope to meet you shortly.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Order of Merlin, First Class" 


	2. Chapter Two: Summer Fun

Disclaimer: I own the plot line, I own Alexander Snape, Moira Snape, Rose (Moon) Snape, Lillianna McGonagall, and anything unfamiliar. JKR owns the rest including the Characters not listed above.  
  
Spoilers: All four books, don't read this if you haven't read the others, it's assumed you already know.  
  
A/N: This is a response to the "Snape's really Harry's Dad" Challenge (in a round about way that is), including my own version of what would happen should for some unearthly reason Albus Dumbledore decide to re-sort the students of Hogwarts. Both events are highly unlikely, but in my opinion make for an interesting story. This story WILL have slash in it (All my stories do) Tied into all this mess, new family members, new powers, new friendships and possibly an end to the war. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
  
  
A Very, Very Tangled Web  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Summer Fun!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
  
  
Harry Potter had been having a very, very boring summer this year. When he got home he point blank told the Dursleys that if they chose to upset him this summer it would be their own heads because he would write to his Godfather and his Headmaster, both of which had easy access to things like Dragons, Werewolves, Hags, Hippogriffs, and Vampires if they were needed to sedate the Dursleys.  
  
Needless to say they hadn't bothered him once, and had willingly allowed him however much food he wanted. Excited by the change, the second evening he was home from school he took the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley. He roomed at the Leaky Cauldron for a night, before heading into Gringotts and exchanging a good amount of his Wizarding money into Muggle money, and keeping some in Wizarding money as well for next years school supplies as well as a few extra things he might want to buy.  
  
That day he spent wandering around in Muggle London. The first thing he'd done was clothes shopping. Determined to brighten his thoughts and not think about Cedric, he spent nearly a thousand pounds on new clothes and shoes. He went to an eyeglass store that had hour-long service before the frames were ready. He ordered contacts and picked out a new pair of silver framed lightweight glasses.  
  
After changing into a new outfit that he'd bought, he threw away the old clothes he'd used to get to the store. Once he'd done that he decided to get a new haircut, tired of being told constantly that he looked 'just like James'. The hair dresser had spiked his hair slightly, and done blond highlights to the ends of his hair a bit making him look, according to the hair dresser, 'delicious'.  
  
Harry had his ear pierced next, his left one, just a small stud. After that Harry picked up his glasses and contacts, putting in his new contacts right away. Satisfied with his new looks, and wishing he could shrink the bags into one, he struggled through to an exit before leaving for Diagon Alley.  
  
When he got back to the Leaky Cauldron, he politely asked Tom to put a few featherweight charms on the bags for him. Tom had happily obliged, and then Harry went back into Diagon Alley. He picked up several books at the bookstore on Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dueling, Wandless Magic, Charms, Hexes, Elven Magic, Goblin Magic, and Animagi. The storekeeper had looked at him oddly, but didn't commented on the purchase of the eighteen books.  
  
Harry stopped by the Robe shop, and bought a few every-day robes, along with a new dress robe, two new cloaks and then asked the shop owner to discretely accept payment for Fred, George, Ron and Ginny's school robes this year, along with new dress robes for Ginny. The shop owner had readily agreed when Harry explained he wanted to make sure they all had new robes for a change, and even offered to extend an invitation to try on some of the new robes telling them theirs were already paid for in full.  
  
Pleased with himself, Harry went to the Apothecary, buying a medium sized selection of nearly everything in the store to ensure himself he had a good enough supply. He had a mission, and was determined to be completely immune to Veritaserum and any other kind of truth serum by the time school started. Smiling and with a new bounce in his step, he found a new tattoo parlor just on the edge of Knockturn Alley.  
  
Smiling broadly, forty minutes later, Harry emerged from the parlor with four new tattoos. One of a large Gryffin, which flew around on his upper right chest, roaring and purring quietly. One of a Serpent wrapped around his right bicep that slithered around and hissed quietly. On his left shoulder blade he had one of a wolf, stag and shaggy black dog playing together under the light of a full moon. The final tattoo was on his left upper chest, a Phoenix that sung, cried, chirped, flew around a bit flapping his wings and once a day would burn, and grow anew.  
  
Happy with his new look and determined to grow muscles more than what he had, and get a decent tan, he was going to make sure his godfather and Remus Lupin saw the one on his shoulder blade. Once done there he quickly made his way to the pet store, determined to find himself a nice snake to sneak into school with him. He smiled as he walked into the store and started to look around at the various animals.  
  
Deciding to do something else nice for the Weasley family, he picked out a young, but proud and dignified dark brown barn owl for them. He asked the owner of the store to shrink a cage, a thing of owl treats and a few packages of owl food as it was a gift for a Wizarding family. He had the owner write a quick note to them as well, telling them that it was a gift and that her name was Athena.  
  
Once that was done and Athena had gone off to the Weasleys, Harry continued looking for himself. He smiled at all the snakes, none of them saying anything but staring at him. There was one snake that stood out among the others, it was a foot long baby, he could just tell it would become quite a bit larger, and coral in color with dark onyx eyes. The small sign said it was a Taipan, native to Australia, and highly poisonous.  
  
He grinned and asked quietly in Parseltongue, "Hello, I'd like to take you home with me. Do you have a name?"  
  
The snake blinked at him and replied, "I have no name. Are you to be my Master then?"  
  
Harry frowned and said, "Well, yes. But call me Harry, please."  
  
The snake seemed to think it over and then asked, "What will you call me then, Harry?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment and then said, "Are you male or female?"  
  
The snake replied simply, "Female."  
  
Harry nodded and then thought a bit more before saying, "How does Jewels sound?"  
  
"Jewels is my name then, Harry."  
  
Harry smiled and quickly told the storeowner he would take her, and paid for her and a two-week supply of fresh mice. He decided she would be able to hunt as well, especially once at Hogwarts. Having Jewels slide under his clothes and wrap around his arm, he quickly left Diagon Alley after getting a subscription to the Daily Prophet to keep up on the news in the Wizarding World.  
  
He had taken a cab to the Dursleys that night, and explained his change in appearance, his new clothes, all the shopping bags, and the new pet snake as the result of shopping all day with his godfather who felt it in his rights to spoil him. He spent the next few weeks reading the eighteen books, practicing the potions and slowly making himself immune to Veritaserum, three different poisons, and a potion that induced Cruciatus like pains on the drinker.  
  
He made himself several supplies of numerous healing potions, and sleeping potions. He started working out every day at a local gym, and had quite the six-pack on his stomach for all his hard work. Along with those, his shoulders had broadened, and his arms bulked only slightly showing he had very strong muscles. He had grown slightly as a result, he was sure, of actually getting both enough food and exercise for a change and was now standing proudly at 5'8" and still growing.  
  
He had a dark tan now, as he had taken to sitting outside in only a pair of very short shorts while reading all the books he'd purchased. He had nearly perfected wandless magic, and was beginning to wonder just why in the world it was so easy for him when really, according to the book, he shouldn't have been able to at all. He curiously wondered just how powerful he was on his own, but pushed it aside to talk to Professor Dumbledore about when he got back to school.  
  
He was determined not to let the third task get to him, and had purchased a set of weights to use when he needed to work off adrenaline from waking up with his scar hurting in the middle of the night. Harry constantly wrote the Headmaster, sometimes three times a week, from waking up with his scar hurting from Voldemort's activities.  
  
He had only seen two meetings, the first being Professor Snape's welcome back to the Death Eaters, from which Harry had merely sent his Potions Master a letter saying that he would never tell anyone what he had witnessed and offered the help of his invisibility cloak for the Professor when he needed it. Harry wasn't stupid, he knew that the Potions Master likely had to do a lot of sneaking around, and that the cloak would be helpful in ensuring that he wasn't caught by the Ministry or Voldemort when spying.  
  
The second meeting he'd seen had involved talk of attacking Hermione and Ron, to lure Harry out of Privet Drive. Professor Snape hadn't been at that meeting, so Harry wrote to the Headmaster immediately. Action had been quickly taken, wards placed around Hermione's Muggle home and Hermione's parents' Dental office so strong only Dumbledore could break them with the help of several other Wizards or Witches.  
  
Ron's family had already put up wards, but added several others to the house as well. The entire Weasley family and Hermione themselves had protection spells placed on them at Harry's request, along with tracking spells should there ever be a reason they needed to be found, dead or alive. His request had shocked the Weasley family, but Hermione had understood why Harry felt the need to do so.  
  
Jewels and Hedwig were learning to co-exist happily with one another, and the Dursley's utterly refused to admit Harry even existed. After reading months, and months of cover-ups from the Ministry on the attacks that were happening, with the Minister still refusing to believe Voldemort had risen, Harry sent Hedwig to Hermione with a very interesting letter.  
  
  
  
"Hermione,  
  
I don't know if you still have our favorite little beetle locked up in that jar or not, but if you do, would you please send her by owl to me? I would like to ask her to print an exclusive interview from myself regarding the third task. It's high time someone told people the truth so that they are prepared. If you don't, I'll just contact another reporter to be given the interview, just let me know.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Harry"  
  
  
  
Not even a full day later Hedwig came back with a bottled up beetle and a letter from Hermione.  
  
  
  
"Harry,  
  
I don't want to know. I really don't want to know. Here she is. I'll read the interview myself, just don't tell me. How has your summer been Harry? I'm anxious to find out if I'm a Prefect or not, though I doubt I am due to all the adventures you, Ron and I have had over our time at Hogwarts. I've just returned from a weekend in Bulgaria with Viktor, my parents went with me and it was simply wonderful. Write back soon.  
  
Love always,  
  
Hermione"  
  
  
  
Harry chuckled over that and then picked up the beetle in the jar and said quietly, "Hello Rita. I've decided to give you an interview. Before I do though, I'm going to ask that you use one of my own quills, and that I pre- approve the article. If it's printed any differently you won't have a job anywhere ever again, or I'll sue the paper that allows you to continue to publish lies and trash for the world to read. It's up to you, really. You can agree, or I can feed you to Jewels, my new very poisonous pet snake. Now I'm going to let you out of the jar, and I wouldn't try leaving the room as Jewels is instructed to bite you if you try to."  
  
He opened the jar and the beetle flew over to his bed before transforming into the Witch form of Rita Skeeter. Rita nodded and said, "Hello Harry. Quite frankly I'm rather floored at how Slytherin this is of you and that the Minister refuses to believe both you and Albus Dumbledore. I'll help you in any way I can Harry. Just tell me what you want to write."  
  
Half an hour later they had the perfect article. It shed doubt on Sirius Black's guilt, it told the tale of the third task, it shed doubt on the allegiances of the Minister himself, it told the Wizarding World of the silver pawed rat they should all look for and send to Azkaban and most importantly, it told that Cedric Diggory died at the hand of Voldemort himself.  
  
Harry had in return for printing the article completely to his whims, promised to continue to only do exclusive interviews for Rita herself and keep her illegal animagus form to himself. She vowed not to tell a soul of Sirius Black's form, or that Severus Snape was spying once again, and agreed to go into hiding so she could not be questioned under Veritaserum by either the Ministry or the Death Eaters.  
  
Rita left quickly, in beetle form, and shortly after she left a Hogwarts owl came in the window. Harry frowned at the contents of the letter from Professor Dumbledore, but nevertheless quickly went about packing all of his belongings up. Half an hour later, all of his new things, all of his previous years textbooks, his broom, his robes and his pets' food were all in his trunk.  
  
He quickly told his Aunt that he would never be back, and thanked her for her kindness over the summer. He sent the full container of floo powder the Headmaster had sent, with a note explaining why he wasn't going to use it or need it to the Weasleys via Hedwig. Jewels wrapped herself around Harry's arm and neck before Harry picked up his trunk, weighted down by all the books, new clothes, shoes, things and the weights, grabbed Hedwig's cage, and took the portkey with his other hand.  
  
Harry landed in the middle of what appeared to be a meeting in Albus Dumbledore's office, and almost immediately was looking at the end of twenty-four wands. Blinking Harry said, "Uh, Hello."  
  
Albus laughed and said, "Hello Harry! Don't mind them, they're all a little tense. I'm sure you remember your Professors, godfather and former Professor. You know the Weasleys, and Oliver Wood. I'm sure you remember Amos and Matilda Diggory. The rest are Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, Alastor Moody, Arianna Longbottom, Aramis and Pandora Delacour, and of course you remember their daughter Fleur."  
  
Harry, rather shocked said, "Of course, Headmaster."  
  
Albus then smiled and said to everyone else, "I'm going to have to ask you all to leave, we'll continue later. Sirius, Severus, Remus and Minerva stay behind please."  
  
A minute later the room had cleared out and Harry was putting his trunk and owl cage down so that they could be taken to his rooms. Sirius and Remus warmly greeted Harry with hugs before Sirius asked, "So, what's with the new look Harry?"  
  
Harry blushed and smiled a bit before saying, "Just had a lot to make sure I didn't think about I guess."  
  
Albus smiled at Harry and said, "How has your summer been Harry?"  
  
Everyone took seats and Harry answered, "Good actually. The Dursleys appear to be quite, uh, intimidated by Sirius's name. It's amazing; I mention my godfather and they pretend I don't exist for the rest of the day or week. They didn't take kindly too Jewels here, or the sudden changes in my appearance."  
  
Albus nodded, and before anyone could say anything else Harry continued, "Headmaster I need to speak with you in private about a few things."  
  
Albus raised an eyebrow, but asked the rest to stay where they were before showing him into a private library through a side door of the Headmaster's office. Albus smiled and asked, "What did you need to speak with me about Harry?"  
  
Rather then answering, Harry simply started performing wandless magic. He cast a levitation spell, lit a fireplace, summoned a few books, and performed a silencing charm on the room wandless. Albus's eyes sparkled as he said, "Ah. You seem to be able to do that without even working up a sweat, may I ask how?"  
  
Harry shrugged and said, "I was going to ask you the same thing. I've only read two books on wandless magic this summer and it seems to come to me as easily as breathing does. I rather don't understand how it is that I'm able to do that."  
  
Albus frowned and said, "Well, you and I will have to work together this year to train you with that. Not many Wizards or Witches has the ability Harry. I believe this is just the tip of the iceberg with your abilities, you have the beginnings of a Mage in you. We'll see with time though. Now, let's get back in the other room with everyone else, shall we?"  
  
Harry nodded and they went back in to find two more people standing in the room. Another boy who looked nearly identical to Harry, and a girl with flowing curly red hair and deep green eyes. Harry raised an eyebrow and sat down in the only open chair, between Severus and Sirius. The boy, he realized looked like an odd mix of Potter, Snape and Riddle. The girl however looked strikingly like the pictures he had of his Mum. Both the boy and the girl were looking at him with the same curiosity.  
  
Albus started with, "Well there aren't many easy ways to go about this discussion. Let's start with the basics, your mothers, Lily Potter and Rose Snape, were twin sisters separated at birth and hidden to protect them from their father. They had two other sisters, Petunia Dursley and surprisingly Narcissa Malfoy. All four of the girls were hidden from birth, not even known to their grandmother. I myself knew none of this until yesterday. In the letter Rose sent me, it says that Rose and Lily destroyed all the files that held any evidence of the truth at both the Ministry and their own homes."  
  
Taking a breath and pausing slightly he continued watching them all carefully, "Narcissa, Lily and Rose were Witches, while Petunia was Squib- born. I rather suspect that's why she disliked Lily so much. Narcissa was told, but due to her husbands high ranks within Lord Voldemort's circle of Death Eaters, quite literally has her hands tied as far as her family is concerned until Lucius is either in Azkaban or dead. If Voldemort found out, her son Draco would be as good as dead, and likely you three as well."  
  
At this point, the three seemed to have figured out that this meant not only were they cousins, but that they had an Aunt that cared about them. Albus continued carefully, "Draco, Harry and Alexander had spells placed on them when Lily and Rose discovered their heritage. The moment they told Narcissa, she insisted for your own safety it be done. There was an incredibly Dark and illegal spell to repress your Parseltongue abilities, three different spells to repress your magical powers, and two on Harry and Alexander to hide your true identities. After Moira was born, Rose placed those spells on her as well."  
  
Letting that sink in a bit he then said, "I want you both, Harry and Alexander, to know that there was no one who knew about this prior to when I received the letter from Rose marked to be delivered upon her death. Severus didn't even know Moira existed until we received the letter from Rose. Lily and Rose, upon leaving the small meeting with Narcissa and Draco, decided to take your protection a step further than they had. Lily went home with Alexander that day, and Rose took Harry into hiding, not knowing she was pregnant with Moira. They never switched back the babies, and so in reality, Alexander Snape is the Boy Who Lived, while Harry Potter is merely Harry."  
  
Harry and Alexander's jaws dropped in unison. Harry hoarsely asked, "Are you trying to tell me that James and Lily Potter aren't my parents? That they're my Aunt and Uncle? That my Father has been inside this school within my reach every time I've wished for a parent and no one cared to tell me?"  
  
Albus looked at the boy sadly and said, "If I'd known I would have told Severus, who in turn would have told you Harry. And he most certainly would not have allowed you to go back to your Muggle relatives over the school holidays. I hope that you take advantage of this, you have a Father, and a sister. Alexander I don't know what I can tell you to comfort you, you still have family that loves you, and I daresay Severus would most likely want you to remain a Snape as well."  
  
Severus nodded and said, "I know you're not my son, but you've been raised as such and if you'd like to, I would like to adopt you."  
  
Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder where Jewel's tail was flicking softly, and said calmly, "Severus has agreed I will remain godfather to both of you, neither of you are going to be allowed to be hurt more than you already have in this."  
  
Harry looked up at Sirius and smiled and said, "Thank you."  
  
Sirius just nodded and Albus continued, "For the safety of all three of you, I'm going to remove the locks placed on your abilities. I will not remove those that hide your identities until the war is over it is prudent that everyone merely believe that the three of you are triplets, separated at birth to protect you from Voldemort. You will no longer be housed in Gryffindor Harry, I'll not allow anyone but the three of you to have access to one another. I've set up a private suite for the three of you that has a few hidden passages in it, one to my office, one to your Father's chambers, one to Remus's chambers and one to the hospital wing."  
  
Glancing at all three he continued, "If it's alright I'd like to undo the spells myself right now."  
  
All three exchanged a glance before nodding their consent. Albus muttered the counter curses at Harry first, followed by Alexander and then Moira. All three, upon the end of the counter curse had sunk to their knees at the weight of the magic that flowed through them suddenly, Harry much less then the other two had. Sirius helped Harry, while Remus helped Alexander and Severus helped Moira.  
  
Harry and Alexander announced that they would keep the names they'd been raised with, but that Harry would add a Snape to his last name and Alexander would put a Potter in front of the Snape in his last name. Of course the paperwork regarding the name changes and the adoption papers wouldn't be filed until after the war was over.  
  
Moira, in a move to fully support her now brothers, announced that she too would add the Potter name to her last name. When all was said and done, the Boy Who Lived was now Harry James Severus Potter-Snape, who had a brother named Alexander Severus James Potter-Snape and a sister named Moira Rose Potter-Snape. Sirius was named Alexander and Moira's legal godfather, and guardian to all three should something happen to Severus.  
  
Once that was done, Harry remembered his interview that morning and said, "Uh, Headmaster this morning I gave Rita Skeeter an interview and, uh, well I guess you could say I assisted her with writing the story."  
  
Sirius and Remus blinked at Harry and Albus raised an eyebrow before saying, "Oh?"  
  
Harry said cautiously, "The uh, Minister's allegiances may have been questioned regarding his blatant denial and cover up of Voldemort's return. I may have allowed her to print a slightly exaggerated version of the third task, and she may have suggested that perhaps Sirius should have a trial to ensure Peter's actually what they call 'dead' and that if the Ministry is so sure of themselves, it shouldn't be an issue unless they're trying to cover up locking an innocent man in Azkaban for twelve years."  
  
Albus, Minerva, Severus, Sirius and Remus stared at Harry in shock. Harry went on to say, "If you'd like I can have her add on a paragraph about my being delighted to be reunited with my sister and brother, whom until recently were hidden for their own safety since birth. Or that could be an article for say next week when the press is done wrecking havoc at the Ministry?"  
  
Albus grinned and said, "I hope this works Harry. I think I can finally see why the Sorting Hat wanted you in Slytherin. Harry I was wondering if you would be willing to put some of your memories of your encounters with Voldemort into a pensieve and allow them to be viewed by the entire school so they can witness the event for themselves."  
  
Harry thought it over and said, "I think that would be a very good idea. Let them see for themselves what happened. I'll put the entire third task in it, as well as what happened afterwards, stopping before we met Sirius in your office and starting up again when I confronted the Minister. I think it would do them all well to see the incident in the Shrieking Shack when Pettigrew was forced to come out of his rat form, and then Fudge's reluctance to offer Veritaserum to Sirius afterwards. Quite frankly, I wonder about his allegiances myself, he acts as though he has something to hide."  
  
Albus nodded and said, "While I don't think he's actually a follower of Voldemort, he is not acting the way someone with nothing to hide would act. Good, and may I ask how you got her to tell the truth about all this?"  
  
Harry smiled brightly before looking anywhere but at the other occupants of the room and said, "I uh, might have convinced her to."  
  
Albus leveled a look at Harry that plainly said he'd best tell the truth before saying, "And how did you do that?"  
  
Harry sighed and said, "She might have been blackmailed."  
  
Albus raised an eyebrow and motioned for Harry to keep talking. Harry merely grinned and said, "Oh no, if I tell you all then I won't have anything to hold over her head and use to keep her in line."  
  
That being said, the group turned the discussion with Moira speaking up for the first time asking, "Professor Dumbledore, I mean no disrespect, but who are our grandparents that we have to be hidden from them?"  
  
Albus frowned and said, "I'm not so sure I should tell you."  
  
Minerva stepped in this time and said, "Albus if you won't Severus and I will."  
  
Harry shot a quizzical look at his Head of House before Alexander said, "It can't be that bad."  
  
Albus looked between the three cousins, now siblings, and Minerva before saying, "Perhaps you should tell them Minerva."  
  
She nodded and said, "This isn't going to be easy to understand for any of you. My daughter, Lillianna, went to school with Tom Riddle. They are your grandparents. Lillianna entered Hogwarts in Tom's sixth year. He pursued her during her sixth year. I knew about Petunia, though I didn't know she was the same Petunia that was Harry's Aunt. She had Petunia during her seventh year, and gave her up. Tom knew about Petunia as well, but not her name nor where she was placed."  
  
Harry, Alexander and Moira stared at her for a moment, letting the information sink in that their grandfather was an insane mass murderer, and that their great-grandmother was teaching Transfiguration at the school they all now went to. Harry then asked, "Is someone going to tell Draco about all of this?"  
  
Albus shook his head and said, "He already knows. When he comes to Hogwarts this year he'll be joining you three in your rooms and not be going home again. Narcissa tricked Lucius into signing away his rights as far as Draco's concerned, she in turn quickly signed him over to Minerva. The papers won't be filed until Draco is in Hogwarts where his Father can't gain access to him."  
  
Harry nodded, and shortly after that Harry, Alexander and Moira left for their rooms still talking with one another slipping into Parseltongue without realizing it. The three started to talk about anything and everything, from friends, family, Voldemort, the War, and School to how they were going to handle being siblings now on top of everything else.  
  
The next morning Harry, Alexander and Moira entered the Great Hall for breakfast where Sirius, Severus, Remus, Minerva, Albus and half the Order of the Phoenix were having breakfast. Moira was standing between the two boys, who had been completely stripped of their identity charms and had then replaced Harry's that morning so they would be stronger.  
  
At the sight of two nearly identical boys and a red head that reminded the room of Lily Potter, everyone was slightly confused. The three, deciding to play with the fire a bit playfully rushed up to Severus and kissed him on his cheeks before saying loudly, "Good morning Daddy."  
  
Severus, flushed and slightly irritated that his children had just announced to the entire Order that he was their Father, scowled at them before saying, "Good morning Harry, Alexander and Moira."  
  
The entire room found Severus's face simply delightful and Charlie Weasley called out, "Oy! Snape! When did you have kids that looked just like the Potters?"  
  
Severus sneered at Charlie, "They are Potters, with a Snape at the end of their last name as they are my adopted children as of yesterday afternoon, Weasley."  
  
The entire Order was suddenly laughing hysterically. Things were being said along the lines of, 'Potter-Snape? Never thought I'd see the day!' and 'Albus! What did you to do him?' quickly followed by, 'Merlin help Harry, Alexander and Moira!'  
  
Then the owl post came in. Harry, Alexander and Moira crowded around Harry's version of the paper to read the article Harry and Rita had written together. Finding it, they read it together with large smiles on their faces. Harry was extremely proud of the article, and hoped it would do some good.  
  
  
  
You-know-who has risen again!  
  
  
  
Written by: Rita Skeeter, with direct quotes from Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
I must first say that I do not write this article to cause a panic, merely to unveil the truth that the Ministry has been refusing to acknowledge since the event occurred. During the final of the three tasks of the Tri- Wizard tournament, Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory assisted one another several times throughout the task to get to the end of the tournament. At the end of the tournament, they argued over who should take the cup, neither feeling they deserved it.  
  
Harry, just wanting the task to be done with suggested they both take the cup, a suggestion he regrets with every inch of his being. The cup was a portkey, which took them to Little Hangleton, more specifically, the Riddle Mansion. Cedric was almost immediately murdered by none other than Peter Pettigrew, believed to be dead at the hand of Sirius Black.  
  
When Harry told me this, I had to stop and find out why on earth a supposedly DEAD man had killed Cedric Diggory. Harry's quote is this, "That is yet another subject that the Minister refuses to see the truth on. Sirius Black never murdered Pettigrew. Sirius Black never betrayed my family, and he did not blow up a street full of Muggles.  
  
My godfather, Sirius, was set up by Pettigrew, who is an illegal animagus with the form of a rat. Pettigrew was my family's Secret Keeper, a plan that was set up by Sirius, to help keep the location of my family better hidden. Would have worked perfectly had Pettigrew not been a Death Eater."  
  
The poor boy was nearly sobbing with grief at the thought of an innocent man being locked in Azkaban for twelve years without a trial. He went on to tell me that Pettigrew had cut off his own finger before blowing the street apart-down to the sewers-turned to his rat form and escaped threw the sewers. When I questioned Harry as to why his supposedly innocent godfather was laughing when arrested, Harry had an interesting response.  
  
"Think about it. His two best friends had just been murdered; he'd been denied custody of their son, and his godson. Furthermore, Minister Cornelius Fudge was forcing his godson into a home that hated magic. To top it off, everyone thought he was responsible because no one else knew about the Secret Keeper change. My parents, Sirius and Pettigrew never even told Headmaster Dumbledore.  
  
No one would believe he wasn't a Death Eater. Then Pettigrew got away with murdering a group of Muggles and faking his own death. He knew then no one would believe him. My guess is that he realized he was going to be blamed for everything, and cracked under the pressure like any normal person would."  
  
I questioned Sirius's escape from Azkaban only to find out that not only had Harry talked to Minister Fudge regarding the issue, but when Harry had witnessed Peter Pettigrew being forced out of rat form and into human form by a spell said by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, the Minister refused to even question Sirius under Veritaserum. Why would it bother the Minister so much to ask a few questions under Veritaserum, to a man that could be innocent and never received a trial? Does he have something to hide?  
  
After our discussion revolving around the Pettigrew-Black mystery, Harry continued with the events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry had a very hard time discussing the rest of the events. He was stunned after Cedric's murder, and eventually came to only to find that he was tied to You-know- who's father's headstone. Pettigrew then forced Harry to watch as a Dark Arts potion/spell occurred, bringing You-know-who back to life. The potion used materials such as a bone from You-know-who's father, a hand from Pettigrew, and blood forcefully taken from his fatal enemy, Harry himself.  
  
As you may have guessed, You-know-who was not happy at all about Harry's almost defeat of him as a child. Though Harry insists that in this article, that small triumph is given to his mother, Lily Potter, as it was her love and sacrifice for Harry that allowed him to survive the attack. Harry watched, stunned and horribly terrified, as You-know-who summoned his Death Eaters and gave Pettigrew a silver hand.  
  
After witnessing one of You-know-who's Death Eaters be tortured under the Cruciatus Curse, Mr. Daniel Avery. He watched as Lucius Malfoy pathetically begged forgiveness, Walden McNair promised better victims to murder than the dangerous beasts he currently destroys for the Ministry, Gordon Goyle and Camion Crabbe were both welcomed back and told to do better this time around, while the same was expected of Nathaniel Nott, and Lucifer and Francesca Lestrange were promised to be honored upon their release from Azkaban when You-know-who takes over the prison, and the Dementors guarding it.  
  
You-know-who briefly discussed six remaining Death Eaters, three dead, one too cowardly to return, another that he'd feared had forever strayed, and a final Death Eater stationed at Hogwarts. After a brief forced duel with You- know-who, resulting in the discovery of what happens when two wands are brothers meet (they don't function, and Priori Incantatem occurs), Harry was able to escape by running to Cedric's body, holding onto it and summoning the cup.  
  
During his time with You-know-who he underwent the Cruciatus Curse, and threw off the Imperius Curse. During the Priori Incantatem that occurred, Harry witnessed past spells that had been put into effect from You-know- who's wand. Including the silver-hand that he had just made for Peter Pettigrew, and the echo's of those he had murdered, Cedric Diggory, an Old Male Muggle, Bertha Jorkins, and Harry's own parents, Lily and James Potter.  
  
It was not the first time he had heard Lily and James speak to him, as he hears them plead for their lives and his every time he is approached by a Dementor. The situation was obviously quite emotionally traumatizing for the boy, who has now sworn to help in the fight against You-know-who any way he possibly can. Upon his arrival back at Hogwarts, he was greeted by Albus Dumbledore himself.  
  
After a brief moment, Harry was escorted, against Albus Dumbledore's orders, to one of his Professor's offices, only to come face to face with the Death Eater at Hogwarts. Amazingly, the thought-dead son of Barty Crouch, Barty Crouch Jr. was the Death Eater. He was under disguise as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Harry was then graced with witnessing just WHY it is that You-know-who fears the Headmaster as he dealt with the imposter.  
  
The Minister, Cornelius Fudge, foolishly allowed the boy to be Kissed by a Dementor before being questioned for the public to hear. When Harry gave the Minister the names of the Death Eaters present that night Harry was called, along with Albus Dumbledore, "Insane". Both look perfectly sane to me if I say so myself, not to mention quite powerful hero's of our community.  
  
The Minister was more concerned with keeping his office than taking the necessary means to ensure the Wizarding World's safety, as he refuses to even consider removing the Dementors from Azkaban, or contacting the Giants with a peace treaty to ensure they will not be involved with You-know-who. I, myself, am disgusted by the Minister's behavior, ignoring the advice of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Even if this tale proves to be completely ridiculous and full of lies, what would a vial of Veritaserum towards all those mentioned hurt? I, for one, believe he should question Sirius Black, and the accused Death Eaters listed in this article under the truth serum, and find out what's really going on before someone else gets killed. Let us not allow Cedric Diggory's death to have been in vain.  
  
I end with a little piece of advice that Harry offers the Wizarding World, "Shun me, Hate me, put me in Azkaban if you like. But don't turn a blind eye to this any longer, the Wizarding World is NOT safe, and I myself wonder which side of the fight Minister Fudge is on, perhaps we should check him for a Dark Mark? Why else would someone cover up for Lord ********* (He used the Dark Lord's name)?  
  
If we allow him to blindly lead us, we are asking for our own deaths. I, for one, will not stand by and let the creature that has killed my parents, Cedric, and so many others, win this war. Cedric died a true Hufflepuff, but with a tinge of Gryffindor in him as he faced death. I extend my deepest condolences to Cedric's loved ones, he was truly a great loss to his friends, family and the Wizarding World.  
  
In order to defeat him properly, we need to band together and continue the fight my parents, my godfather, and so many of you fought nearly fourteen years ago. I myself have the privilege of being able to have survived four encounters with the Dark Lord himself, I can only hope that I have another, that ends in his permanent defeat, and the end of his reign.  
  
I offer you the words of a great man, one who is brave enough to see the truth for what it is, 'What's coming, will come, and we'll meet it when it does.' The same man who said this to me shortly before I left Hogwarts and the Wizarding World for the summer, is most definitely not Albus Dumbledore, but in my opinion just as wise, feel free to ask me who he is if you ever see me in person, I won't bite I promise. Do well, and heed his advice. Let us not sit idly by while Death Eaters re-group, band together and destroy our lives, our homes, our families, our children, and our futures."  
  
  
  
Alexander, Moira and Harry grinned at one another before looking up to see the reactions of those in the Order who read the article. Most were staring at Harry with various degrees of shock, awe, and respect. Someone Harry didn't recognize called out, "Hey Harry! Where's the quote at the end come from?"  
  
Harry grinned and said, "Hagrid!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter Three: The Sorting Ceremony

Disclaimer: I own the plot line, I own Alexander Snape, Moira Snape, Rose (Moon) Snape, Lillianna McGonagall, and anything unfamiliar. JKR owns the rest including the Characters not listed above.  
  
Spoilers: All four books, don't read this if you haven't read the others, it's assumed you already know.  
  
A/N: This is a response to the "Snape's really Harry's Dad" Challenge (in a round about way that is), including my own version of what would happen should for some unearthly reason Albus Dumbledore decide to re-sort the students of Hogwarts. Both events are highly unlikely, but in my opinion make for an interesting story. This story WILL have slash in it (All my stories do) Tied into all this mess, new family members, new powers, new friendships and possibly an end to the war. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Sorry this update took so long, but it was rather difficult to figure out how to close it off for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it, and that it was worth the wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
  
  
A Very, Very Tangled Web  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Sorting Time!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
  
  
The morning after the article was printed, a mass of owls flew to the Ministry demanding a trial for Sirius Black, under Veritaserum. Sirius had a trial that afternoon, declaring him an innocent man, and making Peter Pettigrew the single most hunted man on the earth. Minister Fudge resigned his position as Minister after the public outcry that followed the trial. Amos Diggory was asked to take the position, but he declined as he and his wife were still going through losing Cedric.  
  
Arthur Weasley was appointed the new Minister the day after Sirius's trial. An hour after his appointment, every Death Eater Harry named was in Azkaban. An hour and a half after his appointment, the Dementors were forced into a cave where the Ministry could constantly control them. Two hours after his appointment, an official treaty of peace was offered to and accepted by the Giants.  
  
The entire Weasley family was in the Daily Prophet, and Ron finally understood why it was that Harry didn't like all the attention and fame. It had advantages in that the Burrow was fixed up a bit, everyone got new robes, and George, Fred, Ron and Ginny got new brooms, Nimbus 2000's. Harry was grateful that the Weasley family finally had the wealth they deserved.  
  
The war against Voldemort was officially declared the morning after Arthur's appointment. With the only Death Eaters available to him as Peter Pettigrew, new recruits and the Order's spy though, Voldemort was fast running out of supporters that weren't locked away in Azkaban. That morning however, Peter Pettigrew got into Azkaban, and broke out Lucius Malfoy, Daniel Avery, Nathaniel Nott, Camion Crabbe and Gordon Goyle.  
  
The Auror's were hard at work, but somehow Harry knew that they wouldn't find them any time soon. The Order of the Phoenix was working tirelessly against the efforts of Voldemort, and had managed to stop several attacks thus far. Harry didn't know who the spy in Voldemort's inner circle was, but they were obviously well placed and very, very good at their job.  
  
Harry, Alexander and Moira Potter-Snape had themselves on the front page of the Daily Prophet a week later, with a fabricated story about their childhood, being separated at birth for their own protection as Voldemort was after them. They even included a lovely little side paragraph regarding Severus's adoption of the three "Potter's". Luckily, Severus was allowed to stop spying on Voldemort as they found a surprisingly better spy that Albus wasn't revealing to anyone.  
  
Harry had become slightly more of the jokester, and was having the summer of his life with his newly discovered siblings and Father. Surprisingly, Severus Snape had a witty sense of humor, especially when dealing with his three children. All three had been getting tutored by Severus, Sirius and Remus, in Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, the Dark Arts themselves, Muggle ways of Defense and on becoming Animagi.  
  
Harry had learned a lot about his sister and brother in the time that passed. They had grown up with Rose, in San Diego, California, in the United States. They had a fun childhood, but were admittedly very poor growing up. Rose worked often two or three Muggle jobs to take care of them, even after they had gone off to school when they'd turned eleven. They attended Westhaven Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry in Nevada, a school very similar to Hogwarts.  
  
Alexander was very much like Harry, shy, quiet, polite, but fun to be around. The two, with Harry's charm on of course, were nearly identical in looks with the only obvious exception being their noses. Alexander had the Potter family nose, while Harry had what appeared to be a nose reminiscent of his Grandmother, Lillianna McGonagall.  
  
Alexander was a Chaser for the Quidditch team, and planned on trying out for whatever House's team he could. He, unlike Harry, had a knack for Potions making. Alexander, a week later, started to insist on being called 'Alex' which nearly everyone complied with, unless they were mad at him of course. He had quite taken to Harry's snake, Jewels, and bought a male Taipan, which he promptly named 'Salazar'.  
  
Moira was just the opposite of the two boys, once you got to know her that is. She had a bouncy personality and could easily make anyone laugh or smile. She excelled in nearly everything, with the exception of Transfiguration. She, unlike her brothers, didn't want a pet snake, and had a bird. The bird was imported from Africa, a Sooty Falcon, which she promptly named 'Sooty'.  
  
The three gathered one day in the Transfigurations classroom with Remus, Severus, Minerva, Albus and Sirius, to take the potion that would show what they would most likely become when they transformed for the first time as animaguses. Harry, surprisingly, had several forms, a silver wolf, a white over-sized dog, a golden griffin, a scarlet phoenix and a silver stag. All of his forms had a cream colored lightning bolt on their foreheads.  
  
Alex had several forms as well, a black panther, a gray wolf, a golden phoenix, and a completely black mouse. Moira also had quite a few forms, a white wolf, a silver phoenix, a tri-colored Beagle (a dog), and a snowy owl that looked very much like Hedwig. All three decided to attempt their wolf forms first. In two hours, an amazed Remus, Severus, Sirius, Minerva and Albus watched the three wolves play on the floor.  
  
Their animagus forms after that came along fairly quickly, and it wasn't odd to see Alex in his panther form playing with Harry in his wolf form, and Moira in her dog form. They weren't allowed to go with Moony and Padfoot during the full moons yet, but on the full moons they would sleep in one of their animal forms to support Moony from a distance.  
  
In no time at all it was September 1st.  
  
In order to make it look as though they had not just spent their summer at Hogwarts, Alex, Moira and Harry packed up their suitcases full of lightweight things and a few books, along with their school uniforms to change into on the train. They left their pets behind in their rooms, dressed up in Muggle clothes and went with their Great-Grandmother to the train station. After walking through the barrier, Harry, Moira and Alex all gave Minerva hugs and kisses goodbye before she left and they grabbed a compartment.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny soon joined them in the compartment. Harry smiled and said, "Hello everyone, this is my brother, Alex, and my sister, Moira. Alex, Moira, these are my two best friends, Ron and Hermione, the beaters on Gryffindor's Quidditch team, Fred and George, and the youngest Weasley in the family, Ginny."  
  
Everyone murmured greetings before Fred, George and Ginny left to find their friends in other compartments of the train. Harry couldn't help but notice how incredibly handsome Fred seemed, not to mention had an incredibly nice arse. Of course, George was good looking too, but Fred, at least to Harry, seemed to have a whole other level of handsomeness.  
  
Sighing slightly, Harry turned to his friends. Hermione gave Harry a curious gaze before Ron's flustered emotions scrambled forward and he demanded, "Why didn't you tell us you had a brother and sister Harry? I bet you knew the whole time and you didn't say a single thing to us about them!"  
  
Harry didn't have to answer, Moira walked over to Ron and slapped him clear across the face before she said, "Why don't you ask our dead Mother why no one told any of us about one another until a week before our fifteenth birthdays you spoilt brat? My brother's life has been a living hell because they chose to separate us, now we've finally got one another, and an adoptive caring Father, why don't you try being happy for him instead of adding to his pain?"  
  
Alex nodded his agreement and added on, "I'm not about to sit here idly while you ambush my brother. All your doing is accusing without asking first. You're very lucky, Weasley, to have two parents that love and support you, five older brothers to have fun with or to be annoyed with, and a younger sister as well."  
  
Harry sighed and said, "Moira, Alex, thank you for standing up for me, but he's my best friend."  
  
Ron glared at Harry accusingly and said, "Not anymore I'm not."  
  
Ron stood and walked out of the compartment, not noticing both Harry and Hermione's jaws drop in shock. Hermione looked at Harry, looked at the door and threw her hands up in the air before she said, "You can fix that on your own this time Harry, if you even want to that is, I'm not getting involved. He was completely out of line and doesn't deserve your friendship in the slightest. How was your summer? How are things with Professor Snape? Professor Lupin? Sirius?"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "My summer was great. Dad's alright, Moony is recovering from the full moon as it was last week, and I don't really know what Sirius is up to at the moment."  
  
Hermione shook her head and said, "I hope you're not planning on calling Professor Snape, 'Dad' while in class Harry. Won't everyone think he's playing favorites?"  
  
Moira, Harry and Alex, in unison, said mock-shockedly, "Daddy? Play favorites? Oh no!"  
  
Hermione blinked and said, "That was weird. Really weird."  
  
Harry grinned and said, "Wait until you meet our cousin."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow in question and asked, "Cousin?"  
  
Harry nodded, still grinning and said, "Draco Malfoy of course."  
  
Hermione blinked and then said, "You're joking."  
  
Moira and Alex shook their heads and said, "No, we're not."  
  
The rest of the train ride back to Hogwarts was uneventful. They stopped at Hogsmeade and quickly hopped into carriages, Harry, Alex, Moira and Hermione all chatting away and having a great time with one another. When they finally reached the Great Hall, they were perplexed that the seating arrangements were by year instead of House. There were seven tables with just enough chairs for each year.  
  
Stunned, the students all made their ways to the various tables, wondering what was going on. The four normal house tables were floating in the air above them, making everyone wonder just what was going on. Once everyone was seated, Albus Dumbledore rose from his spot to give the welcoming speech.  
  
Smiling he said, "Welcome to another year! For the first time in Hogwarts History, every student in this room will be re-sorted. Should your qualities still reflect that of your house, you will remain in your house. However, for those of you being re-sorted, the Hat has been instructed not to listen to your pleas, and to put you where it sees fit. I'm very much looking forward to quite a few of these sortings. We will continue with the first years as normal, they will be seated, then we will go through the other years quickly. Once that is done, everyone will rise and clear out of the way of the four house tables, which will then be lowered, and everyone will be able to enjoy the feast then. This may become a new tradition every so often in years to come, if it doesn't work, we'll figure something else out. Now, Professor McGonagall, will you please bring in the first years?"  
  
She nodded, having already explained this to the first years. She brought them all in, and the sorting for them went quite quickly. No one Harry knew was being sorted, so he merely watched. After they were all sorted, she started to call up the second years. Only a few of them were switched around, two went to Slytherin, three went to Gryffindor, two went to Ravenclaw and three went to Hufflepuff. One of the two that went to Ravenclaw was Dennis Creevey.  
  
Of the third years, there was quite a bit of switching, there were four new to each house in that year. The fourth years were interesting to watch, Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey were sorted into Slytherin. There had been a cry of outrage from the older Weasley's until they were told to sit down and shut up. Harry sighed, knowing his year would be next.  
  
Professor McGonagall called out, "Abbott, Hannah!"  
  
Hannah, mercifully, went to Ravenclaw instead of the Hufflepuff she had been in.  
  
"Bones, Susan!"  
  
A moment later the sorting hat yelled out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Boot, Terry!"  
  
Terry, went to Slytherin, and looked quite pleased with himself.  
  
"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"  
  
Mandy shivered when the hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Brown, Lavender!"  
  
Harry had to give Lavender credit, when the house screamed out 'Hufflepuff' she said nothing, but took her title with a nod and a smile before sitting down.  
  
"Bulstrode, Millicent!"  
  
Millicent looked horrified as the sorting hat yelled out, "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Harry drowned out until he heard the name, "Granger, Hermione!"  
  
Hermione smiled and sat down proudly as the hat announced her a Ravenclaw. Her re-sortment was not the least bit surprising to anyone in the room who knew anything about her. Drowning out again, he played with the hem of his robe until Moira elbowed him and said, "Harry! Alex is being called next!"  
  
Sure enough the next name Professor McGonagall called out was, "Potter- Snape, Alexander!"  
  
The hall went deadly quite, as Alex made his way up to the front. He received warm smiles from all of his family before he sat down to have the sorting hat place him. Three minutes later, Alex was looking quite miffed and the hat finally called out, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
You could have heard a pin drop in the room if it hadn't been for Harry and Moira's warm cheering of him. Neither cared what house he was in, and upon seeing this, the room slowly began clapping their approval. Then Minerva called out, "Potter-Snape, Harry!"  
  
Harry nervously walked towards the front of the room, well aware that every student wanted to know why he'd changed his last name. Harry sat down on the stool and the hat had barely been on it when it yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Shaking his head slightly he looked apologetically at his Great- Grandmother, who was muttering about Gryffindor never winning Quidditch again, before joining his brother and sister, who were both cheering for him while the rest of the hall could do nothing but watch in horror. Minerva seemed to collect herself slightly before calling out, "Potter- Snape, Moira!"  
  
Moira went up to the front of the room the way her brothers had and put on a brave face, hoping she wouldn't be separated from them. A minute later the hat called out, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Smiling, she practically ran down the aisle to get back to Harry and Alex who were both cheering for her and welcoming her back to the table with warm hugs and congratulations. The rest of the sorting went on and the three Potter-Snapes noticed their Father nearly smiling with pride at all three of them being placed in his house. Finally Minerva called out, "Weasley, Ronald!"  
  
Harry nearly died laughing when the hat called out a moment later, "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
It suited Ron, it really did. The sorting went on, and Harry looked around to check who had gone where. Neville Longbottom was sitting with Ron, both horrified at being in Hufflepuff. Joining them in Hufflepuff was Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. The Patil twins were finally both in Gryffindor, while Justin Finch-Fetchley, Lisa Turpin, and Vincent Crabbe joined them.  
  
The Slytherin's however, including the three Potter-Snapes, were joined by Sally-Anne Perks. Draco Malfoy was smiling and talking with Moira, trying to get to know his cousin without giving away too soon that they were related. Blaise Zabini was goggling at Moira, while trying to ignore the death glares he was receiving from Draco, Alex, Harry and Severus. Harry was talking with Celestial Moon, a fellow Slytherin, while trying to pay attention to where Fred and George would be sorted, as their year would be up soon.  
  
Moments after he heard Cho Chang's name being called, he heard the hat scream Gryffindor. Finally Harry noticed it was Fred and George's year being called up. When Katie Bell was called up, she joined Harry in Slytherin. After a surprising amount of switches from the seventh years, Harry finally heard, "Weasley, Fred!"  
  
And he nearly had a heart attack when he heard a moment later, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Smiling though, Fred sat down next to Katie and a few other seventh year Slytherins. George was called up next, and to the surprise of the entire school, the sorting hat shrieked out, "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Moments later the sorting was over and Albus stood again before saying, "If everyone would please stand from where you're seated and move to where your house tables usually are, the tables themselves will move down for you. First years, if you're unsure where to go, please just move to the front until the tables are lowered."  
  
Complying almost immediately with the standing, several students let out surprised yelps as the tables disappeared completely. Harry, Moira, Alex, Draco, Fred and Katie made their way over to where the Slytherin table was supposed to be together. The four tables were lowered and everyone scrambled for seats.  
  
Albus smiled down at the group and said, "I only have a few things to say and then we'll get to the feast, as I know you're all hungry. Now, Professor Remus Lupin will once again be teaching with us as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. For those of you with concerns about this, see me directly on your own time. I expect him to be treated with the same respect as any other Professor. We're also going to have a new History of Magic Professor! Professor Binns has finally decided to take a rest from teaching, thus we welcome Professor Sirius Black to the teaching staff. He was declared innocent this summer, but if any of you have concerns, once again, see me personally in private."  
  
Taking a deep breath Albus continued, "Tomorrow night there will be a mandatory meeting in the Great Hall, for all students. The meeting will be at seven o'clock to allow the rest of us time to prepare. This is not an optional meeting, and Madam Pomfrey will escort those in the infirmary here unless they are within an inch of death. And now, have a wonderful year, and eat up!"  
  
That being said, the entire hall broke into chaos and whispers broke out wondering what was happening the next night. Draco looked pointedly at his cousins and said, "Do you three know what's happening tomorrow night?"  
  
Harry nodded and said, "I've been asked to speak to the entire school about the third task. It was going to be an edited version, but I've put everything into the pensieve, including every encounter with Voldemort. I figured people should understand just what lies Voldemort will tell them to get them to change sides."  
  
Draco smirked and said, "If you'd like I can donate the memory of the meeting I was at this summer. Father wanted me to sport a mark of my own this year, but thankfully I convinced that over grown snake not to mark me as it would only raise suspicions. After everything Mum told me, there's no spell known to man that could get me to join the ranks and kiss my own, well, you know."  
  
Alex nodded and said, "You know Draco, Moira and I don't know much about you as Harry said it was very likely you'd be different after finding out. We're both looking forward to getting to know you, of course you have a lot of training to catch up on. Family name to live up to and all."  
  
Draco chuckled and with a voice dripping in sarcasm said, "Yes, of course. The wonderful Family name."  
  
After eating, Harry, Alexander, Moira and Draco said goodnight to the other Slytherins before going to their own rooms, where Draco's room had been filled with anything he'd ever had in his childhood home thanks to his mother's house elf. The four hadn't been in the rooms long when Severus, Remus and the large black dog form of Sirius came through the portrait hole.  
  
Harry looked up from a book and said, "Oh, Hi Dad, Moony, and Padfoot."  
  
Sirius transformed back, while Severus said, "Hello Harry. Moira what on earth are you reading child? That book is nearly as big as Harry's ego."  
  
Moira grinned slightly at Severus over the very, very large book in her lap and said, "Oh no Daddy, Harry's ego is much, much bigger than the book."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, watching his cousins interact with his Uncle for the first time as a family in front of him. Alex muffled a snort and some chuckling while Harry spluttered indignantly, "I do not have an ego the size of that book!"  
  
Sirius, Remus, Severus, Harry, Alex, Moira and Draco spent the next few hours talking about what was going to happen when Harry spoke to the school. Alex, Moira and Draco unanimously decided the three of them would be standing next to Harry through his entire speech. It went without speaking that Severus, Sirius and Albus would also be standing up with Harry. Remus would be with the other teachers, amongst the students to intervene in anything that happened if necessary.  
  
Harry wasn't looking forward to talking to everyone, but it had to be done. Some still doubted Voldemort's return, and they couldn't afford to be anything less then fully prepared for his attacks. It took a few hours, but Harry finally managed to fall asleep that night, barely getting three hours of sleep.  
  
The day itself was nearly impossible, nearly everyone had figured out that they should NOT mess with the Potter-Snapes, or Malfoy when they were together or apart. On the way to Potions Class with the Gryffindors, a rather large group of former Slytherins and Gryffindors attempted to hex them. Moira had a shield up and surrounding her brothers, cousin and herself faster than they could blink.  
  
After she'd done that, countered everything on herself and the three boys, they started to hex the idiots that couldn't figure out what shielding spell she was using and still tried to hex them. Needless to say, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Mandy Brocklehurst and Hannah Abbott were all in the Hospital Wing recovering for the rest of the day until dinnertime.  
  
  
  
No one had even scowled in their direction since.  
  
  
  
Not that they minded of course. After dinner the four teens stayed in the Great Hall to prepare for the night's speech to the students. Severus, Sirius and Remus smiled as Harry, Alex, Moira and Draco made their way up together. Severus smiled at the boy he now knew as his son and asked, "Well Harry, are you sure you're ready for this?"  
  
Harry nodded and then said, "I've added to it. And Draco was kind enough to supply a memory as well."  
  
Severus nodded in understanding, while Sirius asked, slightly confused, "Draco did?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and then muttered, "My last name is Malfoy, I'm Lucius's son, and he honestly needs to sound confused and ask about the memory supplied?"  
  
Moira snorted and then said, "No one claimed Sirius was the brightest star in the sky."  
  
Harry chuckled and added on, "Nope, we sure didn't."  
  
Alex shook his head at his sister, brother and cousin before saying, "Let's just get our thoughts collected before we do this. Moira and I will offer silent support to both Harry and Draco. Harry, you'd best just have Draco explain the memory that he supplied for the pensieve."  
  
Harry nodded in understanding as Draco drawled, "What makes you think I'd give Harry a choice Alex?"  
  
Alex snorted and shook his head before saying, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that we're related?"  
  
Remus interrupted here, "The students will be back in shortly, sit while you can. Are you going to allow them to ask questions Harry and Draco?"  
  
Harry nodded and said simply, "If they don't understand what we're showing them tonight, we've wasted our time and energy on them. I'm fairly certain the younger years will be easily convinced. I'm worried about the older years being tougher to persuade."  
  
Severus nodded in agreement and then said, "And they can of course ask any Professors for their opinions as well. Albus wants it to come out tonight to the students that I was in fact a spy for him, and that I had never been loyal to Voldemort."  
  
Harry smiled at his newly found Father and then said, "I'll mention it quite clearly. I would like to know however, if the three of you would object to the memory from my introduction to Peter Pettigrew being shown to the audience tonight?"  
  
Sirius and Remus muttered their agreement, while Severus merely scowled but nodded nonetheless. Harry only hoped this went well. If the students didn't take the memories well, it would not bode well for the school or for Harry. He would merely have to warn them that they would see two murders tonight, and a lot of cursing, dueling, and battling. With a heavy sigh, Harry joined his family in sitting and waiting for the students to arrive. Hopefully, this would work out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~ 


End file.
